


Imagine scaring the company with some special effects make-up

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloweenish, Special effect make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine scaring the company with some special effects make-up

You rummaged through your bag searching for that small black case. It was hard to see in just the moonlight so you had to go more by feel than sight. The night you were magically transported to Middle-earth you had just left a Halloween shop in town. It was the day after the holiday and you wanted to get a decent discount on all the left over make-up. 

“Finally.” You whispered to yourself. 

You opened the thin case grinning like a madman. You tiptoed to the edge of camp behind the closest tree. Balin was on guard tonight but that was fine because he knew all about your plan. Gandalf was also awake smoking his pipe. You put your finger to your lips as you smiled at him. He knew you’ve been planning something for a while. He chuckled as he nodded in your direction. You tried your hardest to stifle your giggling. 

“Steal my clothes, huh. Hide my towel, huh. Put bugs in my hair, huh. Ok. Ok. You lot think you are so damn funny. Just you wait.” You muttered to yourself. 

You applied the foundation make-up to your face creating a subtle, sickly, ghost like shade. Next you added some dark colors around your eyes to give them a sunken, hollow look. Now it was time for the good stuff. You mixed the thicker compounds together. Then added a few greens and yellows to make a mucus like color. You then applied it, creating nasty green and yellow pus filled bumps and craters all over your face and hands. You looked yourself over in the mirror, tilting your head side to side. It needed something else. A slight trickle of blood coming out of the corner of your mouth should do the trick, you thought. Last you untied your hair and pulled your hood up. You peaked around the corner to make sure everyone was still asleep. Balin gave you a nod, letting you know it was still safe to proceed. He was grinning ear to ear. You crept out from behind the tree and sat close to the fire that was still smoldering from earlier. You looked at Balin, smirked and nodded. Let the show begin. 

You started moaning, louder and louder until everyone in the company started to wake. You wrapped your arms around your waist and rocked back and forth as you sat. Your moans changed to wails and sobs. Every member jumped up, startled. 

“What’s wrong y/n?” Bofur asked.

“What happened? Was she attacked?” Dwalin yelled.

“Y/n?!?” Gloin shrieked.

“Balin?!?” Thorin demanded.

Before Balin could say a word you stood up and removed your hood. Half the company gasped. Some screamed. Bilbo fainted. You tried not to crack a smile. It wasn’t easy. You looked at each member of the group as pitiful as you could. 

“I just. I just woke up like this. I think I have some sort of infection.” You told them as you held out your arms.

You hobbled towards Thorin. He backed up on instinct. His eyes were wide and frantic.

“Does it look bad?” You asked.

He opened his mouth but no words came out, just a high pitched squeak. He cleared his throat. 

“I, it, I.” Was all he could muster. 

You turned to Fili and Kili who were standing on either side of Oin. The three all had the same face, a mixture of terror and nausea. 

Oh so perfect. You thought to yourself as you started to cough in their direction. Fili stepped back behind Oin and grabbed Kili by his coat or hair. He yanked his brother backwards so roughly Kili tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. Oin stayed standing exactly where he was, frozen with fear. 

You then turned toward Dori, Ori and Nori. Dori pushed Ori behind him. Ori yelped. You stumbled toward Nori but before he could move away you grabbed onto his shoulder. 

“How bad is it? Do I, do I have these on my face?” You stammered.

You squeezed one of the lumps on your hand, aiming for Nori’s face and landing a direct hit right on his nose. Dori fainted immediately, making an even louder thump than Bilbo did. Nori shrieked, clawing at his face to remove the blob off his nose. Bofur threw up in the fire. The smell or the sound, you weren’t sure, made Dwalin sick next. Except he didn’t vomit in the fire, he vomited in Bombur’s direction. Bombur tried as fast as he could to avoid the spray. Surprisingly, he did dodge Dwalin’s dinner but he barreled into Bifur and Gloin. You looked at Gandalf who had his hat in front of most of his face, hiding his laughter. Balin was now sitting next to Gandalf, laughing. You turned back to Thorin with his hand over his mouth, his face was several shades of green. He made several heaving motions as he stumbled backwards away from you. That was it, you couldn’t take it anymore. You started laughing as you began to pull your hair back into a neat little bun. You picked the lumps from your hands and face and threw them into the fire. 

“Well, well, well, lads. Perhaps next time when one of you thinks it would be oh so funny to pull some lame prank on me you would do well to remember this night.” You stated.

You rubbed your face and removed most of the makeup with a towel. The company’s faces went from horror and shock to complete confusion. You opened your makeup case to look in the mirror and remove the rest of the globs you missed. You wiped the makeup from under your eyes. Then flung the towel onto your shoulder, closed your case and looked at every one of the company and said.

“I told you all, paybacks a bitch. You don’t mess with the master.”


End file.
